Skins: The Fifth Generation
by CharlieD123
Summary: Another year at Roundview begins, and we're introduced to a whole new bunch of misfits; The manipulative Marcus, shy-yet-rebellious Yasmin, party girl Jessie and more. Sequel to 'Skins: The Fourth Generation'. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Everyone

**Welcome back everyone!**

I hope you're all satisfied with how Gen 4 ended, and I'm proud to reveal the brand new generation right here, right now. We begin with 'Everyone' which I'm sure you know follows all of the characters as they meet one another and begin their long journey to the end of the 18th chapter in the next month or so.

Thanks, and let me know what you think, early thoughts are the best ones; so I can make the changes before anything is set in stone!

Charlie.

* * *

  
_Just let loose_, **Yasmin** thought,_ just let loose; enjoy yourself_. She thought to herself, hoping that this break with her friends would go well. She'd gone with her friend **Alex**, they'd never really been part of a large friendship group, and still weren't now.

_"You alright?"_ Alex asked as the two got off the plane, that had been filled with other teenagers, some they'd recognised from Bristol, but didn't really know.

_"Yeah, just hoping that I'll be able to enjoy this week"_ Yasmin replied, her usual dry sarcasm coming out.

_"Don't be stupid, you're with the A-meister"_ Alex replied, Yasmin laughed at his corny new nickname.

_"Yeah, but knowing you, you'll be off being the best bisexual in Kavos and getting with every guy and girl in the club, whilst Ms Larry here stays in the corner"_ Yasmin replied, she was only messing around but loved to play-fight with Alex.

_"Well, I could give you my leftovers if you'd like?_" Alex replied, laughing. Alex knocked into a tall, tanned girl with shoulder-length brown hair.

_"Oh crap, sorry"_ Alex apologised, she turned round and smiled.

_"No don't worry, it was probably my fault"_ She replied laughing, _"Do you live in Bristol? I know it sounds stalkerish but I think I recognise you"_ She said, Alex nodded, as did Yasmin. _"Awesome! I'm **Emma**, this is my boyfriend **Marcus**, and his mate **Jamie**._" She nodded towards two boys, Marcus being the taller, blonde haired handsome one, and Jamie being the shorter, but sturdy looking boy next to him. Two more girls came from nowhere, giggling and laughing as they went.

_"Hey Ems, who are these two?"_ one asked, Emma smiled and turned back to Yasmin and Alex.

_"This is Alex, and..."_ Emma hadn't caught Yasmin's name.

_"I'm Yasmin"_ She smiled, Emma smiled back. Marcus looked particularly interested in Yasmin, winking at her when she caught his eye.

_"There"_ Emma said, _"Yasmin, Alex, this is **Louise**" _Emma said, beckoning to a petite, red-haired girl wearing the skimpiest pair of jean-shorts you've ever seen. _"And this is **Jessie**"_ She said, waving her hand in the direction of the other girl, who had short blonde hair in a pixie like style.

_"So now everyone knows each other, let's get into the city and get fucked!"_ Jamie said, jumping up and down like a monkey. Everyone laughed, and they took off together. Later on, they reached the accomodation they'd be staying in and figured that they'd all be staying in the same place. Sharing one large flat, instead of the duplicate rooms that had originally been set up for them.

_"This place is pretty nice"_ Jessie said, walking round the room and taking in the view of the city below. _"Those stairs were a bastard though"_ She continued, complaining about the large amount of stone steps you had to take to get to the hotel.

_"Yeah - It really is awesome"_ Yasmin added, looking around all the different rooms. _"Didn't think we'd get somewhere this nice"_ She finished.

_"Me either"_ Emma said, grabbing her hand and taking her into the other rooms, excitedly all looking around. They'd all gotten alot bette than they thought they would, the van-ride to the hotel had been particularly amusing, a car-sick Louise deciding to puke out of the window next to her, sending it straight back through the window behind and onto Marcus & Jamie.

_"Are we going out tonight?"_ Alex asked, looking at Marcus; he assumed he was the one in charge of what went on.

_"Definitely, gotta make the first night the best one"_ He replied, Alex noticed Marcus had his eyes on Yasmin, he didn't like it; he'd been like a brother to Yasmin since primary.

_"Us girls are just gonna go out for a few pre-drinks"_ Louise said, _"We'll see you all later" _She finished, walking out with the others. The four girls all rushed down the steps together, their feet sore from the running, but they were in a new location and wanted to enjoy it.

_"Where are we going?"_ Yasmin asked, confused about the lack of direction in their course.

_"Who knows?"_ Jessie asked, _"That's the point, we're gonna go to the nearest club, get shit-faced, and then meet some boys" _Jessie finished, Yasmin smiled, she'd never really been into boys... She'd already found a girl she could spend a little time with, but she guessed it wasn't reciprocated. The girl she'd been thinking about ran right up to her, and pulled her excitedly in the direction of a club.

_"Come on!"_ Emma said, Yasmin smiled as they made eye contact. _"We're going in there, they probably don't I.D you" _She continued, as they all walked into the club calmly.

_"You all 18 girls?"_ The bouncer asked, the girls nodded politely, all making the best puppy-dog eyes they could, hoping that would be enough to win the man's trust, and it was. They practically sprinted in all at once, Louise and Jessie running off to the bar to get drinks, leaving Yasmin and Emma to dance.

_"This is amazing!"_ Yasmin said, she'd never been in a club before. Emma picked up on that.

_"Have you been to a club before?"_ Emma asked, dancing around Yasmin.

_"No..."_ Yasmin replied, as Emma took Yasmin by the waist and began dancing quite close to her; Yasmin wondered if this was how girls always danced together.

_"Aww"_ She replied, _"Well, this is how it's done"_ Emma said, continuing to dance. Just as Yasmin began to get into it, Louise and Jessie returned with some shots.

_"Let's get on it!"_ Louise shouted, downing two in a row. Jessie did the same, but then took one more.

_"Don't take them all for yourself bitch!"_ Emma shouted, pushing Jessie out the way, the two girls laughing the whole time. Emma drank one, and passed the other to Yasmin, who hastily drank hers too. The four girls were dancing close to one another, the music throbbing in their chests as the crowd jumped up and down in rhythm with each other. They heard some shouts from behind them, and they all turned to see Alex, Jamie and Marcus coming in towards them.

_"Hey gorgeous"_ Emma said, leaving the girls and pulling Marcus into an embrace. Jamie and Alex moved round and joined the girls.

_"This place is sick!"_ Jamie said, Louise and Jessie nodded as Yasmin moved round Jamie to get to Alex.

_"How you doing?"_ She asked, _"This isn't too bad for a first night here, eh?"_ Yasmin continued, smiling and bobbing slightly to the music.

_"Yeah, it's alright actually... that Jamie's a bit of a knob though"_ Alex replied, Yasmin looked over at Jamie.

_"Why?"_ She asked, shouting slightly as the music got louder.

_"Well, you know, the fact that I'm bi came up in the conversation, and well let's just put it this way; he doesn't like people like me."_ Alex replied, looking over at Jamie again.

_"Oh... well, we don't have to spend the whole hoilday with them anyway"_ Yasmin replied, walking back over to dance with the girls. Alex shrugged and walked to the bar.

The next morning, Louise woke up early to her phone ringing. She wandered out to the balcony to avoid waking the others, her eyes stung as the sunlight bore into her.

_"Hello?"_ She said, as she answered.

_"Louise? Louise! It's your sister, she's gone!_" It was Louise's mother, Louise was confused.

_"What? What the hell do you mean?"_ Louise asked.

_"She's gone, I waited up for her last night, she came home, then this morning she was gone!"_ Her Mother said, Louise wondered why she was telling her this now - when she was hundreds of miles away.

_"Mum, I'm too far away to do anything, just wait till I get home!"_ Louise replied, her Mother sighed down the phone.

_"Okay, okay, sorry love. I know it's probably nothing, I'll see you when you get back. Love you"_ She said, _"Love you too"_ Louise replied, before hanging up the phone.

_"Who was that?_" Jessie asked, as she walked out to the balcony; cigarette in hand.

_"Mum, she thinks my sister's gone missing just because she's gone out, she's being silly"_ Louise replied, taking a drag of Jessie's cigarette.

_"That sucks... it must be annoying being so far away when she rings you up like that"_ Jessie said, putting a hand on Louise's shoulder.

_"Yeah, it sucks... but I'm on holiday, home is too far away to bother me right now"_ Louise finished, walking back inside and going to shower.

Later that day, Yasmin walked into the town with Marcus, who had been the only one around when she woke up.

_"So, what do you do for fun Marcus?"_ Yasmin asked, laughing at how clich that sounded.

_"I get fucked, I fuck Emma, she fucks me, we all get fucked._" Marcus replied, Yasmin wondered if he was being serious.

_"Interesting!"_ Yasmin replied, walking next to Marcus still. Just as they reached the marketplace a man ran past and smacked hard into Yasmin, knocking her off her feet and straight into Marcus. She fell against him and in that moment their eyes locked to one another, staring straight at each other.

_"You've got beautiful eyes"_ Marcus said, staring straight at Yasmin.

_"Oh.. um, thankyou"_ Yasmin replied, smiling and tucking a small strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

_"Hey guys"_ Emma said, appearing from nowhere behind them. _"I was just on my way back to the hotel when I saw you guys, so I figured I'd hang with you"_ She said, kissing Marcus as she joined them on their way into Town.

_"I can't believe we're all going to the same College when we get back, it's a bit of a weird coincidence, isn't it?"_ Marcus said.

_"Yeah, I didn't realize we were until this morning"_ Yasmin replied, smiling at Emma, she looked beautiful in the sun, with her crisp tan and her hair perfectly framing her face.

_"This year's gonna be pretty fucking interesting"_ Marcus said, looking at Emma and Yasmin as they walked slightly in front of him, smirking as if deep in thought.

* * *

**NEXT:**

Yasmin's conflicting feelings developed in Kavos continue to grow as the gang continues their hedonistic adventure as a new term begins at Roundview. Marcus sets his plan in motion as his attraction to Yasmin grows, and Yasmin's feelings for Emma grow too.


	2. Yasmin

**Hey everyone,**

**I hope you enjoyed the first episode, and that you'll enjoy this one even more. Sorry for it taking so long to put up, I'm just struggling to find the time to complete a whole chapter!**

**Thanks! And remember to review, all criticism is welcome!**

* * *

Yasmin is sweating, the beads furiously leaving her skin as she whips her body into new shapes, bending and shifting around the room trying to perfect her latest routine for her next dance examination. She continues this momentum until she is interrupted by Marcus, who had been looking for her.

_"Hey"_ Marcus said, startling Yasmin.

_"Oh shit, sorry I didn't realize you were there"_ Yasmin said, recovering from a stumble.

_"How are you?"_ He asked, Yasmin couldn't look him in the eye, she felt an odd fascination towards him... she didn't know if it was sexual, or just... an attraction.

_"I'm good"_ She replied, _"You?"_ Yasmin asked.

_"Yeah, bearing up"_ He replied, looking around the cramped rehearsal room Yasmin had been using at Roundview.

_"Good"_ She said, smiling. Yasmin moved forwards to grab her bag and somehow managed to walk straight into Marcus, taking in his deep blue eyes. _"I-"_ Yasmin started, unable to keep talking as they both got lost in each other's eyes, staring at each other fora little too long. They're interrupted as Alex, and Emma walk in reminding Yasmin they've got a lesson together.

_"Come on babes, we've got Philsophy"_ Emma said, grabbing Yasmin by the arm and tugging her in the direction of Philosophy, Yasmin smiled at Marcus who watched Yasmin as she left.

The trio walked to Philosophy through College Green, a small park-like area outside College where most of the year group would sit at lunch or during their free period's. Eventually, they arrived at their lesson, albeit five minutes late.

"_Today we're going to be learning about sexual ethics"_ Mr Barridel said, Emma rolled her eyes, immediately zoning out.

_"So... what are you then Yasmin? You seem like an enigma"_ Emma said, Yasmin wondered if Emma even knew what that word meant, she laughed to herself.

_"I don't really know... bisexual?"_ Yasmin replied, saying it slightly too loudly, prompting everyone to turn round and stare.

_"Did you have something to say Yasmin?"_ Mr Barridel asked, looking at Yasmin.

_"We were just talking about... the ethics behind sexuality, Sir"_ Alex replied, Emma was laughing into her text book.

_"Ah, brilliant, continue everybody"_ Mr Barridel finished, prompting everyone to continue their discussions.

_"Now that old sod's gone off to bother someone else, I've got an invitation for both of you"_ Emma said mischieviously, as if she was about to hatch some plan to take over the world.

_"Go on"_ Alex repied, leaning forward in his seat.

_"I'm having a party tonight, and it'd be amazing if you two would come"_ Emma said, smiling at both of them.

_"Sure"_ Yasmin replied, she loved it when Emma smiled...

"_Yeah, sounds great"_ Alex replied enthuasiastically, Emma smiled again.

_"Brilliant"_ She said, _"Well, Philosophy has been great, but I'm going home early to start sorting stuff out, so I'll see you both later"_ She said, walking off, blowing two kisses as she went.

_"I'll see you later, yeah?"_ Alex said, Yasmin nodded as he headed off to his lesson. Yasmin walked away to the common room, and noticed that Marcus was there. She walked over and sat next to him.

_"Hey"_ He said, just like that morning. Yasmin noticed how his hair fell perfectly around his face, short yet still long enough to frame his face nicely. Yasmin didn't say anything as she sat next to him, she felt her arm brush his and it sent shivers down her spine.

"_Oh shit"_ He said, as his phone rang, just as Yasmin was about to make conversation.

_"What?"_ She asked, Marcus answered his phone, it was Emma. She had wanted him to come to hers to help her prepare for the party. He came off the phone and grabbed his bag from next to Yasmin.

_"I've gotta help Emma prepare for the party, so I'll see you later yeah?"_ Marcus said, kissing Yasmin on the cheek as he left, he smirked to himself as he left the room.

Yasmin walked home after College, and decided to wear a tight fitting short black dress to the party. She straightened her hair, making sure it was as straight as possible, it made her look thinner, she wanted to look good for Marcus... or did she want to look good for Emma? Nevertheless, Yasmin walked out of her bedroom and teetered down the stairs, walking out of the house and making her way to the party.

Upon her arrival she was met by a loud wall of sound that crashed into her as she opened the front door, large crowds of people flooding the cramped hallway of the house.

_"Hey gorgeous!"_ a visibly drunk Emma said, pulling Yasmin into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. Yasmin's chest fluttered as Emma's lips brushed her cheek. Emma quickly ran off to carry on partying with the others, just as Marcus comes over to talk to Yasmin.

Emma was across the room when she noticed Marcus whispering in Yasmin's ear. She'd been noticing them together for a while, always talking, always fucking smiling. Emma walked over and literally began dancing inbetween Yasmin and Marcus, holding Marcus' attention the only way she knew how; being sexy.

_"You're gorgeous babe"_ Marcus said, putting his arms around Emma's waist and kissing her neck. Yasmin walked away, knowing that she'd only get jealous if she stayed there much longer. She saw Louise looking completely removed from the party atmosphere, and strolled over to check she was ok.

_"You alright Lou?"_ Yasmin asked, jogging Louise out of her absent-minded state.

_"Yeah sorry... just not really in the party mood"_ Louise replied, shrugging and leaning against the wall intently.

_"Any news on Maria?"_ Yasmin asked, she'd learnt Louise's sister's name since Kavos.

_"Nope, nothing, not even a little bit of news"_ Louise replied, still not able to stop thinking about her sister for even a moment. Yasmin pulled Louise into a hug, holding her close, trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Alex was going to the toilet, and brushed past Jamie; their hands touching.

_"Oh sorry mate"_ Jamie turned and smiled at Alex, Alex smiled back. The two had become pretty good friends since Kavos, Alex had fallen for him a little bit, but he knew Jamie was too much of a lad to even consider being bi, or even gay.

_"No problem Jamie"_ Alex replied, laughing, continuing to the toilet.

_"Hey, ummm, I was wondering if you uhm, wanted to do something on saturday?"_ Jamie asked Alex.

_"Ah shit, I can't, I've going somewhere with Yasmin"_ Alex said, Jamie's face dropped slightly.

_"Oh okay"_ He replied, looking slightly upset.

_"We can do something another day?"_ Alex suggested. Jamie shrugged, and walked away.

Back in the living room, Yasmin is dancing on her own, whilst Emma watches from the side of the room, Emma couldn't help but feel intrigued by Yasmin, she really didn't let anyone know too much about her. From nowhere, Marcus walked next to Emma, and put his mouth against her, ear whispering something to her. Marcus smirked as Emma did what he asked, provocatively dancing with Yasmin, running her hands down Yasmin's side, and even touching her breast slightly. Marcus continued to smirk as smugly as he could as he watched the two girls, both irrepressibly drunk, almost getting off with one another.

Yasmin was confused, she didn't really know what to think of Emma acting like this, like she could like her. Yasmin leant in and kissed Emma on the lips. Emma pushed her away quickly and looked furious.

_"What the fuck are you doing?"_ Emma asked, pushing Yasmin back.

_"I'm ... I'm sorry"_ Yasmin said, _"I thought-"_ Emma interrupted.

_"I don't care what you thought!"_ Emma said, _"Get the hell out!"_ She screamed, pushing Yasmin again. Yasmin ran out quickly, grabbing Alex by the arm and practically dragging him out of the party, leading him home.

After about ten minutes of walking, Alex decided to ask Yasmin about why they left so quickly, and early.

_"Because of Emma, I'm not explaining, I don't wanna talk about it"_ Yasmin replied, shrugging.

Alex walked back to the party, and as he got there saw Jessie and Jamie getting off with one another, his heart sinking quickly as he realized that Jamie obviously wasn't interested.

Yasmin returned home and got in bed, looking through her phone at the affectionate texts from Marcus, she smiled. She typed in a few words into her phone, and pressed send to Marcus. He replied with only a few words himself.

_**"I want you"**_

* * *

**NEXT:**

**Jamie's feelings for Alex continued to develop into something less than platonic, and he doesn't know how to stop them. He begins to realize that he might be different to what he thought, and struggles to come to terms with the truth.**


End file.
